


GMW drabbles/one-shots for Lucaya

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, lucaya - Freeform, lucaya drabbles, lucaya oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: The things I've written for Lucaya because my friends want more lucaya (I've only ever posted riarkle)





	1. Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> The end gets a bit steamy but no smut

##  **Fixed**

Maya’s POV

 

I’m broken. It’s _his_ fault. He chose her. i don’t blame him for choosing her but I’m broken. She’s with him and she’s happy and that’s what counts. 

I can’t sleep, nothing unusual. Except this time I’m thinking of him. I can’t stop. Lately it’s been only Lucas. I think of him everywhere, all the time.

* * *

 

It’s raining outside, the pitter patter, soothing me and at the same time making me feel worse. 

My phone buzzes but I can’t be bothered to get up. I hug my knees, stopping the tears. I don’t want to cry for a boy. I don’t like self-pity, even though it seems like I constantly live in in. My life was going great for a while but it’s like my whole world suddenly came crumbling down. I hate feeling exposed, vulnerable. That’s why I’ve been shutting them out, all of them. Even Riley.I know she cried the other day to Farkle because she was worried I might try to harm myself. I won’t. I wouldn’t kill myself. It would hurt her too much and she would never forgive me. I want her to be happy. 

Suddenly, there’s a tapping on my window and there, in the rain, on my fire escape, is Lucas Friar. He’s soaked and looks sad so I open my window and back away, letting him in.

“What are you doing here?” I ask, my voice shaking.

He looks at me with those blue eyes. He’s upset and I can’t understand why the hell he would come here if he was upset,

He looks down before speaking:

“Riley and I broke up.” I know it’s bad but i can’t help feel happy. I’m the worst friend ever.

“We decided,” he continues,”that it wasn’t fair on either of us to stay a couple. Because she likes Farkle and I like you.”

My eyes widen in shock. He looks up, wanting to see my reaction. My jaw drops. Am I dreaming or did he just say he liked me? I pinch myself. No, definitely not dreaming. He takes a step closer.

“Maya, I’m sorry.” His voice is pleading.

I don’t want to be a bad friend but I know at some point in the next 5 minutes, if he doesn’t change out of those wet clothes I won’t be able to control myself.

He takes another step closer until I can feel his breath on my face. Without me having time to react he grabs my face and brings our faces close together, just like all those years ago.

“Maya, she told me to come here. Please don’t push me away.”he looks like he’s about to cry.”I don’t want to lose you again. You mean too much to me. It would rip me apart.”

The drips from his hair fall  to my face, making it look like I’m crying, I want to. Our lips are inches apart. I could do it, if I wanted but right now I want him to prove he’s really sorry. I want him to kiss me.

“Kiss me, Ranger Rick.” I order.

He smiles and smashes his lips to mine. I deepen the kiss, placing my hand on his neck and pulling him further down toward me. He pushes me backwards until my back is against the wall. The kiss becomes passionate, angry, sad.

We kiss like it’s the last time. We kiss like we’re about to die. We kiss like nothing is wrong.

I know his neck is starting to hurt so I jump and wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He grunts and kisses me harder, pushing me up against the wall. I feel like doing something daring. So I start moving my hips, rubbing slightly against his. He groans into the kiss and then takes me off the wall. His hands are on my ass, so I stay up. he squeezes my butt and throws me on my bed.

I back up to the middle and he climbs on after me. He has a mad look that’s driving me crazy. He pushes me down and lays on top of me, kissing my neck, my collar bone, ripping off my shirt and his. I’m left in my red bra and shorts. He stares at my chest for a moment before bending down and kissing it. He goes down, kissing my stomach and then lower and lower until he can’t go any further. He stops, looks at me, asking if this is what I want.

Of course, I nod.

 

**A/N: Ok I felt like that escalated quickly. I was not expecting this to happen like this but it did so what did you think? Should I write more Lucaya? Leave me some asks and prompts.**


	2. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you right about the group playing a scandalous game of "never have I ever" preferably from Lucas or Maya's pov. Also can lucaya be a couple please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really really short.

Can you right about the group playing a scandalous game of "never have I ever" preferably from Lucas or Maya's pov. Also can lucaya be a couple please

**More of a drabble sorry.**

##  **Never**

Maya’s POV

We all sit down in a circle. Lucas sits to my right and Riley to my left. She’s sitting opposite Farkle which means they’re giving each other those smiles, and glances. It’s slightly sickening. She’s been pining for him for over a year. 

She won’t tell him but I have to do something. I can’t let my two best friends stay like this. I have a plan.

Lucas has his hand on my thigh and is squeezing it lightly. I shiver under his touch. Zay raises his hand and says:

“I’ll start. Never have I ever … broken something at a friend’s house and then not told them.” Isidora drinks, so does Riley, and Zay. 

Lucas raises his eyebrows and smiles at me. It’s these moments that mean the  most to me. Our glances often communicate more than our words.

Riley downs her drink without taking her eyes off Farkle. That’s it! I can’t take it any more.

“Never have I ever had a crush on Farkle.”I speak up, attracting everyone’s looks.

Riley glares at me because she knows she has to drink. She takes a deep breath and drinks. Farkle’s eyes widen in shock as she downs the drink. He looks like he’s about to faint. Wait! He has. He falls to the floor and before anyone can react Riley is by his side. I smile my mischievious smile as Lucas. 

When Farkle wakes up he drags Riley away.

We continue the game, ignoring the kissing noises coming from the bathroom.


End file.
